Far from a Dream
by MagicalLobster
Summary: R for sex scene. (Yay.) A Lock/Shock shipping, set during their teenage-hood. Babysitting leads to... other stuff. ^^;
1. Default Chapter

Far from a Dream :: chapter 1  
  
Wow, so few Lock/Shock shippers out there... Ah well, for the so few fans, my own story. *grins* I don't own any of the characters mentioned here... too bad, that'd be awesome *coughs* anyway... read & review, slave! :DDD  
  
Background: This story takes place years after Oogie was killed. Jack and Sally have been married and have their own little demon-ling, whereas the trick-or-treating trio are in their adolescent years. Barrel is naive and slow as ever, Lock is clever and smooth, and Shock has developed into a pretty young... demon. ((AN: Let's just *pretend* they can still grow up, even if they're *dead*...))  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Shoooooock! Baaaaaarrel!" Lock screamed from outside the treehouse. Shock soon appeared from the door and ran toward him, giggling profusely.  
  
"Oh, cripes, what have you done to Barrel THIS time?!" Lock immediately demanded. Shock kept giggling. "Shooooock..."  
  
"...I told him just what babies do."  
  
"What? Throw up? Cry? Crap everywhere?" Lock eyed her.  
  
"No... I told him that babies give you cute looks," Shock giggled. "He's hiding in his room and said he has important things to do tonight."  
  
"Oy..." Lock slapped his forehead. "I guess I'm stuck with you babysitting tonight, aren't I?" Shock giggled, not answering.  
  
Lock noticed she looked different tonight. Her hair was shiny and clean, her face made up with lip gloss and eye shadow. Her nails were long and painted black and her dress was dirtless and flowing in the breeze. "Lock? You okay?"  
  
Quickly snapping from his trance, Lock nodded and started toward Guillotine Square.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"...The number of where we'll be is on the fridge and the--" Sally explained, holding a notepad with telephone numbers scratched on it. She was interrupted by Shock, holding a baby in her arms.  
  
"Everything will be okay," Shock smiled. "This isn't the first time I've watched Fauna. I know what to do."  
  
Lock and Jack stood in the corner, watching the two girls  
  
"You're one pea short of a pod tonight," Jack said.  
  
"Barrel's caught in the toilet again," Lock lied.  
  
"Ah. Understood." Jack walked over to Sally, who was dressed in a fancier rag dress and her hair done up. "Shall we go?"  
  
Sally nodded. "Yes, I think we're ready."  
  
Jack turned to Lock and Shock, the latter holding baby Fauna. "Now, we should be back sometime between midnight or two. Thank you again for watching her."  
  
"Our pleasure!" Shock peeped. Over the years, she had grown a peculair sense of maturity and manners. Jack and Sally exited, leaving the two teens and one infant.  
  
Immediately, Shock placed Fauna in a bone-structed high chair... stressing on the 'high' part. She climbed upon a chair and began to feed Fauna from a small bottle. Fauna squealed happily with every bite.  
  
"So... when do we put the runt down?" Lock asked.  
  
Shock looked at a cat clock on the wall. It was seven-thirty. "In an hour."  
  
"What in blazes do we do with the thing for an hour?!" Lock exclaimed.  
  
"Feed her. Play with her. Change her. Play with her some more," Shock explained. "She'll eventually get tired and we can put her to bed and watch TV until Jack and Sally come home."  
  
"So basically, we've got the place to ourselves for almost six hours?" Lock stared. "Now I see why you're so cranky morning after watching the runt."  
  
Shock gave him a sour look. "The time passes rather slowly after Fauna is out. She's old enough to be sleeping all night, but before when she'd wake up at eleven, the time went by quicker. It's kind of lonely now, which is why I wanted to have you and Barrel come with me."  
  
"Wait, why did you make Barrel stay home if you wanted both of us to come?"  
  
Shock only blushed slightly and smiled. 


	2. chapter 2

Far from a Dream :: chapter 2  
  
* * * * *  
  
For the next hour, Shock played with Fauna, rolling a rounded skull back and forth on the floor and with a rattlesnake rattle. Lock watched TV, every once in a while glancing over at them. Shock didn't ask for help, even when changing Fauna's diaper, which pleased him. He didn't feel like playing with a stupid runt when he could be watching better TV.  
  
When Shock picked up a sleepy Fauna and went to the baby's room, Lock followed out of sheer boredom. Winding up a mobile with witches on broomsticks, Shock sang softly to Fauna, waiting for her to knock out. As Lock watched, he saw Shock in a whole new light.  
  
As if in a trance, Lock imagined seeing Shock put down his own child and singing softly to it, waiting for it to sleep. Shock looked back at him, smiling, caressing the baby with her fingers. "Lock...?" He found himself in the room again, Shock staring at him, concerned. "Something wrong?" Lock shook his head, surprised at himself.  
  
"I was just... erm... thinking," he said. Shock gave him a curious stare and lead him from the room, closing the door. She sat on the couch, picked up the remote, and flipped through channels. Lock stood in the doorway, still watching her. Shock stopped at a music channel. All the TV channels were from the 'real world', with living people and their own channels.  
  
"I like this song," Shock smiled. She turned to him. "Wanna dance?" Lock nodded and they started dancing about.  
  
"Is this what you do when you're alone?" Lock asked over the music. Shock smiled and nodded.  
  
"Fauna is a very heavy sleeper, so I can just turn up some music and dance and not worry about her waking up from it."  
  
The song ended, and another began. As each song progressed, Lock moved closer to Shock, until finally they were dancing together as a new song started, a slow song. Without realizing, Lock had slipped his hands around Shock's waist, and her arms went around his neck, their bodies close. Shock was singing quietly along with the song, her voice calming and soothing, much less shrill from her childhood voice. Lock held her tighly.  
  
As the song finished, Lock lifted Shock's chin, gazed deeply into her eyes, and smiled. Shock blushed, smiling. Lock kissed her mouth tenderly, tasting her soft lip-glossed lips and holding her body close to his. Shock wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, tasting his sweet breath, holding him tightly.  
  
In a blur of romantic music and passion, they slowly eased to the couch, where Lock held her tight and protected her, and Shock pressed her body into his. As smooth as water flowing into a fountain or a firecracker fading into the night sky, they filled the gap that had been awkwardly open for what felt like ages. He slowly and carefully eased himself into her, as to not hurt her or disturb the protection. Shock cried silently from the immense pain, her stomach slowly rising to him.  
  
Her hair to his touch was soft and smooth, her skin flawless and white like a newborn child's. When he was in, his tongue explored her mouth, and her's explored his. They gazed into each other's eyes, Lock gently wiping the tears away, Shock stroking his cheek. The outside world was gone, all that existed was each other.  
  
It felt like hours had swept by when Lock finished reclothing Shock and vise-versa, but only two had gone by. They were still to be alone for three hours.  
  
"...I love you," Shock blushed at Lock.  
  
"Really?" Lock asked, his eyes soft to her's. Shock nodded, blushing, a tear escaping from her eye. Lock wiped it away gingerly. "I love you, too."  
  
It was the last thing Shock remembered until waking up at nine A.M. the next morning. She found herself in her own room, still dressed in her own clothes. Upset that it was maybe a dream, she started to move, but a sudden soreness stopped her. It was the morning soreness from having a first time of sex. She ignored it and continued getting up, replacing her dress with another.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen, Barrel was already eating breakfast, and Lock was making it.  
  
"Ah, someone's finally awake," he smiled. "You slept in so late Barrel begged me to make breakfast." He kissed her cheek, not caring whether Barrel saw or not, as he was too busy with food. "Did you sleep okay? How are you this morning?"  
  
"I slept fine, and I'm a bit sore," Shock yawned, grabbing a plate of food and sitting down. "How did we get home last night?"  
  
"Jack woke me up when they got home," Lock said. "You were sleeping so soundly, I decided to just carry you home." Shock smiled, blushing.  
  
"...So it wasn't a dream?" Shock asked. Lock smiled at her.  
  
"Far from it."  
  
C'est fin. 


End file.
